


Only the Truest Love Blooms in Fighting Games

by gingayellow



Category: Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mio likes Hikari, in that way. So of course, she plays a dating sim that involves battling instead of asking him out. Of course. [Mio/Hikari, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Truest Love Blooms in Fighting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe this whole story is an excuse for catboy Hikari.

Title: Only the Truest Love Blooms in Fighting Games  
Fandom: Ressha Sentai ToQger  
Characters/Pairing: Mio/Hikari  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: AU  
Notes: Okay, so maybe this whole story is an excuse for catboy Hikari.

“I really like you, Mio,” Hikari cooed, one hand combing his cat ears. “But don’t forget, the only way you get to date me is to best me in combat~”

“Very well.” Mio glared at the television, thumbs already hovering over the buttons necessary for her first combo. “Let us begin.”

“Mio, I think you might be getting a little too into that game—” Kagura yelped when Mio let out a battle cry. “It’s just you’re so focused on defeating video game catboy Hikari in that dating sim, when real life Hikari would probably love to—“

Mio yelled again. Kagura covered her ears, grimly realizing that there was only one way to get any peace this semester.

\--

“Kagura.” Hikari glanced at her over his text. “How’s Drama class going?”

Kagura grabbed the book out of his hand. “Ask Mio out.”

“But I like living.”

“I didn’t say out romantically.” Although maybe if they both got over how super repressed they were, it would be, in time. She handed him a flier. “They’re having a Mortal Kombat gaming marathon on campus tomorrow. Her favorite character is Reptile.”

Hikari’s eyes widened. “He’s my favorite, too. Maybe this is a good idea after.”

“Yes. It is. For everyone.”


End file.
